El Esclavo
by VaneChanChan
Summary: Cuando recupere el sentido, me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal. Una luz frente a mi me hería mis ojos sin que fuera yo capaz de siquiera parpadear. Intenté desviar la mirada, intenté mover los brazos para atrapar mi rostro con las manos sin lograrlo.
1. Prologo

Buenas noches, hoy me atrevo a compartir les este fic hecho por mí, algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer.

EL ESCLAVO

prólogo:

Cuando recupere el sentido, me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal. Una luz frente a mi me hería mis ojos sin que fuera yo capaz de siquiera parpadear. Intenté desviar la mirada, intenté mover los brazos para atrapar mi rostro con las manos sin lograrlo. Mi cuerpo entero estaba totalmente paralizado y era recorrido por dolor y frío como jamás los había sentido. Intenté también gritar y pedir ayuda pero todo fue inútil, algo entraba por mi boca y quemaba mi garganta a la vez que un horrible ruido lastimaba mis oídos. Pasaron varias horas en las que lo único que ocupaba mi mente era una terrible desesperación. De la desesperación pase al terror cuando algunos pensamientos lograron filtrarse a través del dolor a mi mente...

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_

 _-¿Qué me está pasando?_

 _-¡Estoy muerto!_

La mezcla de dolor, terror y estos pensamientos, ocasionaron que perdiera el sentido. Gracias a Dios porque ya no soportaba más. No sé si pasaron horas o días para que volviera en mí. Seguía inmóvil, con los ojos completamente abiertos. El dolor había disminuido un poco, la luz frente a mí, segaba mis ojos pero era soportable, ahora fui capaz de darme cuenta de que el terrible ruido era una especie de respiración forzada, profunda y fuerte... no era mi respiración de eso estaba seguro. La disminución del tormento físico abrió la puerta a otro tipo de sufrimiento:

La confusión en mi mente y la urgente necesidad de respuestas.

 _-¿Estoy realmente muerto?_

 _-De quién es la respiración que escucho?_

 _-¿Qué es esto que siento en mi boca y que raspa mi garganta?_

Poco a poco fui recuperando recuerdos de lo que yo pensaba era el día anterior: la fiesta, los tragos, la discusión con Sakura y la insistencia de Madara para que probara esa estúpida droga que le resultaba fascinante.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Mi amor ya deja de tomar por favor... ¿Qué no ves qué te estás matando? - me gritaba Sakura -. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

 _-No quiero matarme, lo que quiero es capar._

 _-¿Escapar de qué? Estás loco._

 _-Sí, estoy loco y tú no me entiendes... nadie me entiende... - Llevé a mi boca Un par de pastillas azules que acepte de Madara. Eso es lo último que recuerdo._

 _ **End Fashback**_

 _-¡Ay Dios mio!_ _Por fin lo logre, acabé con mi vida. ¡No puede ser!... ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué no puedo cerrar los ojos? -Ese imbécil me envenenó - pensaba -. Estoy en el infierno pagando por todo lo que hice... Es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba. Yo no creía en la vida después de la muerte pero en ese momento no encontraba otra respuesta. -¡No Dios, Perdóname por favor!... Dame otra oportunidad..._

El sonido de una puerta que se abría interrumpió mis pensamientos, distinguí entonces una voz femenina:

-¡Pero Qué ruido hace esta mierda- comentó.

-Es lo único que tenemos, ya sabes cómo están las cosas aquí - le contesto el hombre.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengamos solo un aparato de respiración artificial? –

Pues así es, y hay que hacer lo mejor que podemos con lo que tenemos.

-Y a éste, ¿qué le paso?

-¿Este?... Este ya se Jodió. Destápalo pata que lo veas.

Sentí Cómo retiraron de mi rostro una sábana y pude ver a una mujer vistiendo una bata blanca con una expresión entre asombro y temor.

-¡Esta despierto! -grito.

El hombre junto a ella se inclino a verme. -Qué va, así lo trajeron, cuando llegó a urgencias dijeron que había tenido un accidente, estaba completamente intoxicado pero aún consciente, repetía una y otra vez: "Sakura, Sakura, perdoname." Después Cayó en coma y en una especie de Rigor Mortis, no pudieron cerrarle los ojos.

-Pobre imbécil, más le hubiera valido haberse muerto.

-¡Más nos hubiera valido va nosotros! ahora tenemos que mantenerlo vivo como un vegetal, ocupando una cama que otros necesitan y gastando energía.

-Pero... ¿Puede ver, oír... siente? -Claro que no, mira...

Vi Cómo movía un tubo cerca de mi cama y sentí una terrible punzada en el brazo _. -¡Eso duele idiota!... ¡estoy vivo! Estoy consciente, ¡Ayúdame!_ -trate inútilmente de gritarle.

-Aprovecha para cambiarle el suero - dijo el hombre-. Alguien tiene que regar las plantas.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada y yo me quedé lleno de rabia y desesperación. Salió el hombre de la habitación, la mujer cambió un frasco que colgaba junta mi cama y salió apresurada. Ya tenía algunas respuestas...la condensación se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente:

¿Un accidente?...

 _¿Cayó en coma?..._

 _¿Sakura perdóname? ..._

 _Alguien tiene que regar las plantas... ..._

 _Reglar las plantas... ..._

 _Las plantas..._

Que les pareció? quieren que continúe subiéndola? cuenta con 15 capítulos ya terminados hace años.

#Vane_Chan


	2. Mikoto

Aclaro una cosa, esto es una adaptación de un libro que adoro: el esclavo. Nunca he echo una así que quisiera que me dijeran que tengo que cambiar, cambiar diálogos, reescribir un poco la historia y yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Mazashi Kishimoto.**_

Los primeros días pude explorar la habitación en la que estaba. En realidad, exploraba la parte del cuarto que abarcaba mi campo visual inmóvil. Había en el techo una lámpara de luz neón, destartalada que parecía que estaba a punto de caer. Del lado derecho de mi cama había un gancho del que colgaba un frasco de suero, que la enfermera cambiaba todos los días, más a la derecha alcanzaba a ver un tubo que contenía un fuelle negro que bajaba y subía al ritmo de lo que ahora identificaba ya como "mi respiración". Del lado izquierdo distinguía un complicado aparato con varios interruptores, focos y gráficas. Después me enteré de que estaba encargado de controlar mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón y los nutrientes que me eran suministrados a través de un tubo que iba directo a mi estómago. Detrás del aparato se veía una parte de la ventana que era para mí un tormento.

La luz que entraba todas las mañanas lastimaba mis pupilas, me despertaba y me traía siempre de regreso al infierno en que me encontraba.

El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que me causaban mis propios pensamientos. La impotencia, la culpa, el rencor, el miedo y la imposibilidad de expresar mis emociones, todo se juntaba en mi mente y me enloquecía. Cada día rogaba por no volver a despertar, porque esa máquina que me mantenía vivo dejara de funcionar y acabara ya con mi sufrimiento.

 _¿Quién les da derecho a estos doctores a mantenerme aquí?_

 _¿De que puede servir ya mantenerme vivo?_

 _¡Soy una maldita planta incapaz de moverme o expresarme!_

La impotencia se apoderaba de mí y se convertía en odio. Odio por los que me mantenían vivo, odio por la vida misma. La enfermera tenía razón, más valdría haberme muerto. Y, sin embargo, todos los días entraba con su cara de miedo a cambiar el suero que me alimentaba. A pesar de que me creía inconsciente nunca me miraba a los ojos. Checaba apresuradamente todos los tubos que iban de mi cuerpo a la máquina y salía lo más rápido que podía. Cada día que la veía llegar le rogaba en mi mente que se olvidara ya de cuidar de mí,

 _¿Qué no se da cuenta que no me hace ningún favor manteniéndome vivo?_

 _¡Hey! ya deja eso le suplicaba mi mente, si te da tanto miedo verme ya no vengas más, simplemente déjame morir._

Pero una y otra vez la veía hacer su rutina y dejarme aquí, ¡vivo!, una y otra vez… una y otra vez… ¡Maldita sea, ya que se acabe esto por favor! ¡Por favor alguien haga algo, alguien que me ayude! ¡Ya no quiero seguir viviendo!

 _\- Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque parece que vas a estar ahí un buen rato._

Oí de repente que alguien me hablaba. Pero… no había nadie en mi habitación.

\- _En qué situación tan jodida te metiste -_ La extraña voz insistía.

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _¿Eres un ángel?_

Contesté asustado. De alguna forma me di cuenta de que la voz no provenía del exterior.

 _\- ¡Ja! Eres el peor de los ateos, y ahora, ¿crees en Dios y en toda su corte celestial? No juegues. –_

 _¿Pero cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?_

 _¿Me volví loco? Eso es más probable._

 _¿Entonces no es real?_

 _\- Mira, no puedo decirte nada que tú no sepas ya. Tal vez después sabrás quién soy._

 _Pero… ¿Sakura está bien?_

 _¿Por qué no vienen mis padres a verme?_

 _¿Cuándo voy a morir?_

 _¿Es esto un castigo?_

 _\- ¡Qué necio eres hombre!, nada se yo que tu no sepas. –_

 _Pues de poco me sirves entonces._

 _\- Si quieres me voy… -_

 _¡No por favor! No te vayas._ \- En ese momento recordé que Sakura siempre hablaba de guías espirituales, con los cuales uno puede comunicarse si medita lo suficiente. Eso a mí me parecían patrañas.

 _\- A mí también me lo parecen- contestó la voz - pero lo de guía me gusta._

 _\- ¿Podía acaso un guía espiritual ser tan sarcástico y grosero?_

 _\- Mira, si no te caigo bien me voy y se acabó, -_

 _¡No, no te molestes solo quiero comprender lo que pasa!_

 _\- Mejor hubieras tratado de comprender lo que pasaba antes de la estupidez que cometiste._

 _\- Solo quería escapar y librarme de mis problemas._

 _\- ¡Ja!, querías escapar de tus problemas y te convertiste en un esclavo._

 _\- ¿Un esclavo?_

 _\- Así es no puedes moverte ni expresarte, es más no puedes quitarte la vida si quisieras._

 _\- Y, ¿tú has venido a hacerme sentir peor? - le contesté._

 _\- ¿Que he venido? Yo siempre he estado contigo, el problema es que nunca me quisiste escuchar, además nadie puede hacerte sentir nada._

 _\- ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Cómo que nadie puede hacerme sentir nada? Mis padres siempre me hacían enojar, mis hermanos me hacían sentir menos, mis parejas constantemente me desilusionaban y me herían._

 _\- Mira, te lo voy a explicar mejor. Antes de estar aquí, eras completamente libre, nadie ni nada tenía poder sobre ti. Tenías la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa que te propusieras, eras el dueño de tu vida._

 _\- Y ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mis sentimientos?_

 _\- Calma, ¿qué prisa tienes? Después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar y platicar._

 _\- Te digo que eres un sarcástico._

 _\- Continuemos. Eras libre también de pensar lo que tú quisieras y por lo tanto, de elegir tus sentimientos._

 _\- ¿Cómo que elegir mis sentimientos?_

 _\- Sí, tus sentimientos vienen y sólo pueden venir de tus pensamientos, así es como funciona: Piensas en algo triste y te pones triste, piensas en algo que te molesta y te enojas, crees que los demás pueden herirte o desilusionarte o hacerte sentir mal pero, nadie puede meterse en tu mente y hacerte pensar ni sentir nada. Aun en este momento, los demás podrán mover tu cuerpo y hacer lo que quieran con él, incluso, podrían apagar esa máquina que te mantiene vivo pero, en tu mente, aún tienes el control._

 _\- Dijiste que no podías decir nada que yo no supiera ya._

 _\- Pues lo único que prueba esto, es que no eres tan tonto como pensabas._

 _\- Otra vez los insultos._

 _\- No es un insulto, en realidad te creías un tonto, además te creías una víctima, siempre culpando a los demás y a las circunstancias de lo que iba mal en tu vida._

 _\- Pues sí, mi vida no era fácil, además con la familia que me tocó y para acabar, tuve mala suerte._

 _\- ¡Pobrecito de ti! Cuando hablas así, te imagino como un esclavo de tu pasado, de los deseos de otras personas, de las circunstancias y de la suerte._

 _\- Se supone que yo tenía control de todo lo que pasaba. ¿Qué se supone que yo podía controlar a los demás?_

 _\- No tenías control sobre lo que pasaba, pero tenías y tienes control sobre lo que pasa en tu mente. Tú eres quien decide qué pensamientos tener y cómo reaccionar ante cualquier situación._

 _\- Sí como no, ¿cómo podía yo reaccionar de forma positiva ante todos los problemas que tenía?_

 _\- Tenías la opción de verlos como problemas o como obstáculos a vencer, como una maldición o como un reto. Si tú no eras quien decidía cómo reaccionar, ¿quién lo hacía?_

 _\- Ya me estás haciendo enojar, así que ¿el único culpable de todo lo que me pasa soy yo?_

 _\- Tú mismo te estás haciendo enojar, además, no se trata de culpar a nadie. Sin embargo, dime... ¿quién movía tu mano aquella vez que le pegaste a Sakura? ¿Quién la movía cuando te servías una copa tras otra? ¿Quién puso en tu boca esas pastillas que te trajeron aquí?_

Me sentía a punto de estallar, supongo que expresar nuestras emociones nos sirve como una válvula de escape y yo no podía ni llorar siquiera, estaba furioso por lo que me decía mi guía y lo peor, es que tenía razón en todo lo que me decía. Por suerte, algo sucedió que distrajo mi atención: la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera. Esta vez, no era aquella mujer fría que acostumbraba a cambiar el suero que me alimentaba. Se acercó a mi cama y se inclinó para verme. Noté mucha tristeza en sus ojos negros, su pelo negro caía constantemente sobre su rostro y ella lo empujaba con sus dedos hacia atrás de las orejas. Estuvo observándome por unos segundos y pude leer su nombre en el gafete del hospital: Mikoto.

\- Hola - me dijo.

 _\- Hola Esperanza -imaginé contestarle._

\- Pobrecito de ti, mira como estás

 _. - Pues ya ves, ¡cómo es la vida!_ \- Seguía yo la conversación en mi mente.

Me acarició el pelo y me dijo:

\- No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar.

 _\- Muchas gracias -pensé._

 _\- Ella está mucho más cerca de ser un ángel que yo -comentó mi guía- ¡además es linda!_

Cuidadosamente cambió el suero, arregló los cojines bajo mi cabeza y revisó que los aparatos a mí alrededor, funcionaran correctamente.

\- Hasta mañana -dijo, antes de salir.

 _\- Hasta mañana -imaginé contestarle._

 _\- Hasta mañana, ¡guapa! - gritó mi guía en mi cabeza._

* * *

Review? ¿Que les pareció?


	3. Noticias

Aclaro una cosa, esto es una adaptación de un libro que adoro: el esclavo. Nunca he echo una así que quisiera que me dijeran que tengo que cambiar, cambiar diálogos, reescribir un poco la historia y yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Mazashi Kishimoto.**_

Aquella noche tuve un sueño extraño: Era yo un títere de madera con varios hilos que salían de mis pies,

Manos y cabeza. En el otro extremo, diferentes personas tomaban turnos para moverme; vi a mis padres, a

Uno que otro maestro, al padre de la iglesia y a una ex-novia.

Todos reían haciéndome brincar y bailar, me ponían en posiciones ridículas y me obligaban a gesticular como un mico.

En mi sueño, yo sabía que podía romper fácilmente los hilos pero prefería dejarlos que me manipularan.

Supongo que era más fácil dejar a otros elegir por mí, que hacerme responsable de mí mismo.

Cuando todos se cansaron de jugar conmigo, me dejaron tirado en el suelo, el suelo se convirtió en cama y puede ver después la lámpara del cuarto, había despertado.

Dormir con los ojos completamente abiertos era de lo más extraño; me era difícil conciliar el sueño todas las noches y en las mañanas me costaba algo de trabajo saber cuándo acababan los sueños y empezaba la realidad.

Algunas veces me daba cuenta de que estaba soñando porque podía moverme o porque no estaba en ese horrible cuarto de hospital. Entonces, corría para alejarme lo más posible y deseaba no despertar jamás. Sinembargo, día tras día, me encontraba viendo la lámpara, el techo, el fuelle negro subiendo y bajando y el aparato que me mantenía en esta interminable pesadilla.

Se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a Mikoto, llevaba en la mano un recipiente de plástico con agua.

\- Buenos días –dijo.

 _\- Buenos días -siempre le contestaba en mi mente._

\- Hoy te toca baño.

 _\- No por favor, ¡qué pena!_

Me quitó de encima la sabana y después me despojó de la bata blanca que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo. Me llené de impotencia y vergüenza. En realidad, era yo el títere de mi sueño y los demás hacían de mí lo que se les antojaba.

Algo en su mirada me tranquilizó, supongo que no veía en mí a un hombre desnudo sino, a un paciente como muchos otros que ella atendía.

Metió una esponja en el recipiente y empezó a limpiar mi rostro...

\- Mírate, eres tan joven.

¿Por qué me hablaba? ¿Acaso sabía que podía escucharla?...

\- Además no eres feo -sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo un poco. - Espero que no estés consciente,pobrecito.

 _\- ¡Estoy consciente!_

\- Ojalá te hayas ido ya, y que lo único que quede aquí sea tu cuerpo.

 _\- ¡No, maldición! ¡Estoy aquí y puedo escucharte y verte!_

\- Si estás ahí adentro, me imagino que te sentirás muy sólo. Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- Yo también estoy muy sola, sabes, mi esposo murió hace unos años -continuó, mientras secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su bata blanca-, desde entonces, me siento como paralizada, llena de miedos y de inseguridades -seguía su monólogo, mientras limpiaba mi cuerpo con la esponja-. Supongo que, de alguna forma, a todos nos paralizan nuestros miedos, nuestros resentimientos, la preocupación o nuestros traumas...

 _\- No me hables de traumas que eso es lo que me trajo aquí -pensé._

\- Me gustaría ser más valiente y atreverme a hacer tantas cosas. No sé, tal vez seguir mis estudios o buscar otra pareja, en fin tantas cosas. Pero no puedo.

Terminó de limpiar mi cuerpo y mientras volvía a ponerme la bata, me di cuenta que, de todo lo que había perdido, el contacto humano era lo que más extrañaba. Quisiera decirle que no se fuera, que siguiera hablándome un poco más.

\- Debo seguir trabajando pero te veré otra vez cuando venga a cambiar el suero.

 _\- No te vayas por favor, quédate un ratito más._

Acarició mi pelo una vez más y me miró unos segundos con gran compasión.

\- Seguro tus familiares te andan buscando y no tardarán en venir a visitarte. Llegaste aquí sin ninguna identificación y ni siquiera sabemos cómo te llamas. Salió de la habitación y yo me quedé solo otra vez, como todos los días. Tenía razón, me siento muy solo aquí adentro y... ahora puedo entender que todo es culpa mía.

 ** _\- La culpa es un sentimiento inútil -oí una vez más la voz de mi guía._**

Lo que fue para mí una gran alegría, porque, a pesar de que me enojaba por lo que me decía, hablando con él, pasaba mejor el tiempo en 'la cárcel de mi cuerpo".

 _\- Claro que todo es culpa mía. Si yo acepto que no era un títere de las circunstancias, entonces elculpable de todo lo que me pasa... ¡Soy yo!_

 ** _\- Esta es una vida llena de contradicciones, naces libre pero debes trabajar en conservar tu libertad y debes hacerte responsable de ella. Tú por ejemplo, estás vivo pero no lo estás al mismo tiempo, los doctores te creen una planta pero estás consciente Esperanza en cambio, tiene todas las posibilidades de hacer lo que se proponga pero se siente paralizada, como tú._**

 _\- Dijo que por sus traumas._

 ** _\- La palabra trauma viene del griego y significa herida._**

 _\- Sí, eso lo leí en un libro de psicología._

 ** _\- Claro que lo leíste si no, no podría yo decírtelo ahora, pero no me interrumpas... Esta es la primera contradicción de la vida: El ser humano nace totalmente libre pero totalmente dependiente. De hecho, de todos los animales, es el que requiere más atención por parte de sus padres. El niño sabe que, si sus padres no lo cuidan.., ¡se muere! Entonces el amor se convierte para él, en una cuestión de vida o muerte. Ahora bien, cuando el niño va creciendo, no sabe nada en absoluto y... ¿de quién crees tú que aprende todo sobre la vida?_**

 _\- De sus padres._

 ** _\- Claro está. Si tú llegaras a un planeta desconocido y vieras como todos los habitantes se golpeanentre si llegarías a la conclusión de que eso es lo normal._**

 _\- Como el desgraciado de mi padre, que nos pegaba a todos._

 ** _\- Ahora bien, el niño nada sabe tampoco acerca de sí mismo y... ¿de quién crees que aprende todosobre él?_**

 _\- También de sus padres, obviamente._

 ** _\- Así es, el niño cree que estos dos seres poderosos de los que depende su vida, lo saben todo y siempre tienen la razón. Cuando tu padre te decía: "Eres un idiota y no sirves para nada" tú lo creías._**

 _\- ¡Claro que no!_

 ** _\- ¿No? ¿Qué te decías a ti mismo cuando cometías un error?_**

 _\- Soy un idiota._

 ** _\- Y, ¿qué te decías cuando volvías a beber y te habías propuesto dejar de hacerlo?_**

 _\- No sirvo para nada._

 ** _\- ¡Ahí está! El niño además, copia de sus padres la forma de relacionarse con todo lo que le rodea. Siel padre cree que todos los seres humanos son malos, el niño también lo cree. Si la madre siempre está preocupada o llena de angustia, el niño también se siente así._**

 _\- Así es como empezamos a amarrarnos hilos en pies y manos, ¿no es cierto?_

 ** _\- ¡Exacto! Y en esta relación empiezan nuestros traumas o nuestras heridas. Cuando eras un niño pequeño y cometías un error; tu padre te insultaba o a veces te pegaba, tú creías que eras malo, eso te hería más que los golpes. Cuando tu madre te decía que si no te portabas bien ya no te quería, te hería también y te llenaba de angustia._**

 _\- Entonces, ¡ellos tienen la culpa de todo!_

 ** _\- No señor no seas necio. Ellos también tienen heridas y ellos hacían lo mejor que podían con los conocimientos que tenían. Ellos también lo aprendieron de sus padres y sus padres de sus padres._**

 _\- Es un círculo vicioso._

 ** _\- Un círculo que se puede romper._**

 _\- ¿Si? ¿Cómo?_

 ** _\- Dejando de buscar culpables. Mira, la culpa es, en realidad, el miedo a ser rechazado por los demás. Un miedo fundado en que cuando eras pequeño, si tus padres te rechazaban, tu vida estaba de por medio. Tus padres usaron la culpa para que hicieras lo que ellos creían era lo correcto: "no comes bien, eres un niño malo", "si te portas mal, ya no te quiero", "a la gente no le gustan los niños que dicen mentiras o que son groseros"_**

 _\- Pero... ¡Funcionó!_

 ** _\- Claro que funcionó. La culpa es excelente para controlar a los demás._**

 _\- Pero, sin culpa todos haríamos lo que se nos pegara la gana y nos andaríamos matando unos a otros._

 ** _\- Por eso digo que la culpa es un sentimiento inútil, pues con culpa y todo, los hombres se están matando unos a otros. En lo que ha fallado el hombre es en hacerse responsable de sí mismo y de su libertad. La persona que logra aceptar la responsabilidad de su vida, se da cuenta de que él es quien construye su destino y sabe que cada decisión que toma moldea su futuro, acepta la responsabilidad de todos sus actos pero comprende que, como no es perfecto, podrá cometer errores y en ese caso, no se culpa; si se puede remediar hace algo al respecto; si no, sabe que no importa cuánta culpa sienta por lo que pasó nada va a cambiar. Con traumas y todo, con heridas y todo, el hombre tiene la posibilidad de hacer que su vida vaya mejor o destruirse a sí mismo._**

 _\- Yo, ¡maldita sea! Ya no digas más. ¿De qué me puede servir saber esto ahora? ¡Aquí estoy como un monigote sin poder siquiera desahogar esta terrible rabia y tristeza que siento!_

 ** _\- Aun ahora eres libre de elegir tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos._**

 ** _\- Bien, pues en este momento elijo que ¡te calles! Elijo sentirme desgraciado, elijo llenarme de tristeza de odio y rencor. Si mis padres hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, realmente, no hicieron nada bien. Era yo libre para hacer de mi vida lo que yo quisiera y elegí tomar y drogarme, elegí acabar aquí como una maldita planta que piensa... Hoy elijo, entonces, perder toda esperanza... ¡Lo único que quiero es dejar de pensar, dejar de existir!_**

Esos eran mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

\- Hola otra vez, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil -dijo Mikoto después de cerrar la puerta, como si hubiera podido escuchar mis pensamientos.

Se acercó a mi cama y comentó:

\- Te tengo buenas noticias, parece ser que tus padres ya te encontraron.

 _\- ¡No!, no puede ser._

\- Vendrán más tarde a verte -dijo mientras cambiaba el frasco de suero. -Va a ser muy duro para ellos verte así...

 _\- No, ¡maldición! No quiero que vengan._

\- ... por lo que pensé arreglarte un poquito -sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño peine y comenzó a arreglar mi cabello, el que me tocara siempre lograba tranquilizarme.

 _\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué cuidas tanto de mí si ni siquiera me conoces?_

\- Yo no soy muy creyente, sabes -comentó-, pero creo que hay un Dios que cuida de nosotros.

 _\- Sí como no, por eso permite que esté yo en este infierno._

\- No sé por qué le pasan cosas malas a la gente -continuó-, pero creo que Dios cuida de nosotros a través de nosotros mismos. Por eso soy enfermera. Me imagino que le ayudo a Dios a cuidar de otros. A veces pienso que, en su desesperación, la gente dice: "Dios mío, ¿por qué no me ayudas?" Pero en realidad, Dios está en la gente buena que ayuda a los demás.

Soltó una risa tímida y a mí me pareció como si se iluminara el cuarto.

\- Bueno.., ya quedaste, me voy antes de ponerme más cursi.

Esta vez fue más adelante: me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

¡Vienen mis padres! Mi guía tiene razón, ésta es una vida llena de contradicciones, los extraño tanto y al mismo tiempo estoy lleno de rencor hacia ellos. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi madre pero sé que verme así le causará mucho dolor. Ojalá pueda perdonarlos, ojalá puedan perdonarme.

¿Vendrá Sakura con ellos?

Llegó la noche mientras yo seguía con mis pensamientos mezclados sobre el perdón, la culpa y el rencor, hasta que no pude más y me quedé dormido.

* * *

Review? ¿Que les pareció?


End file.
